1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to non-motorized land vehicles especially of the type used for recreation and enjoyment. More particularly, it relates to a unique sailing bicycle vehicle that can be alternatively fitted with either wheels or with runners for operation on ice, and which is designed to provide full sailing capability for the rider thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The bicycle as a non-motorized vehicle has long been known. There have been attempts made in the past to fit such vehicles with a sail, in an effort to provide propulsive power other than that offered by the conventional foot pedal and chain arrangement. Generally, these attempts have not provided a fully satisfactory sailing vehicle, primarily because not enough attention was paid to the principles of sailing when designing the vehicle.
Typical of past efforts at fitting a sail to a bicycle are the vehicles shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 947,731, 2,038,166 and 2,443,565. Each of these vehicles utilizes a conventional bicycle, to the rear of which a sail is mounted. The result is a wind-powered vehicle wherein the sail is difficult to manipulate, and which a rider has difficulty in balancing and steering during use. Because a conventional bicycle with its saddle seat is utilized as the basic vehicular structure, the rider finds it difficult to accomplish the quick shifting of body weight required to effect tacking-like movements, and to adjust to wind changes. Further, the rear-mounted sail is remote, and out of the riders vision; thus, effective control thereof is hard to attain.
A sailing bicycle arrangement has also been proposed wherein a fixed sail is mounted forwardly on a conventional bicycle. While better visibility of the sail is thus attained, the fixed nature thereof makes it difficult to take full advantage of wind conditions, and again the conventional nature of the vehicle makes balancing and steering difficult to manage, especially in changing wind conditions. An attempt has been made to modify such front-mounted sails to make them adjustable with the usual pulleys and lines found on sea-going vessels, but such lines cannot be effectively handled under any but the most stable of wind conditions while riding the bicycle.
There is thus a need for a sailing bicycle arrangement that can be easily handled under varying wind conditions, and which offers maximum maneuvering capability to the rider. The present invention is directed toward satisfying that need.